Fiber optic connectors which link two fiber optic cables or connect a fiber optic cable to a connection port on a device or system having one or more optical inputs are generally known in the art. Two examples of fiber optic connectors which are typical of those generally known in the art are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 shows a typical spring loaded, bayonet-type connector, generally known in the art as an “ST” connector. FIG. 2 shows a typical threaded nut connector generally known in the art as an “FC” connector. Other examples of fiber optic connectors generally known in the art are “LC” and “SC” connectors (not shown).
The fiber optic connectors for the above-identified connections are often located in tightly packed, high density junction boxes or other difficult to reach locations, making it difficult to access the connectors to connect, disconnect or adjust them with the fingers of a human hand. For example, in a junction box, there may be multiple fiber optic connectors in close proximity to each other, thereby making it difficult to access any one individual connector. Alternatively, one or more of the connectors within a junction box or other enclosed area may be partially obscured or blocked by the presence of other components (i.e., wires or hardware) near the connectors, making it difficult to access the connectors. Thus, it would be advantageous to have a tool which a technician can use to assist in connecting or disconnecting the connectors even in difficult to reach places where the technician's fingers cannot reach or do not have enough room to grasp and manipulate the connectors.